Delusions of Hogwarts
by Sally97
Summary: Katniss gets stuck by a Trackerjacker during the 74th Hunger Games. They cause vivid hallucinations. Is that why she suddenly finds herself at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry?


**Title: Delusions of Hogwarts**

**A/N: This is sort of a random fanfic. Originally written as a one-shot, but I was thinking if anyone wanted me to make it longer I could. Your input would be appreciated. Thanks! :) Enjoy the story!**

The last thing I remember was being stung by a trackerjacker, Peeta telling me to run, taking the bow and arrow from Glimmer's dead body, and then passing out.

_Trackerjacker venom causes vivid hallucinations._

Is that why I am standing in the middle of a stadium like thing with people flying over my head on broomsticks?

It looks like some sort of game. Two teams; one wearing red and the other wearing green, both trying to put a round, medium sized ball through one of three hoops.

I am just standing here, looking up at the game, when I hear a whistle blown. A woman wearing black robes, obviously the referee, stops the game and points down at me. The people on the stands, who were all looking up, now gaze at me.

As the crowd murmur, the referee dives her broomstick down and lands next to me.

"Who would you be?" She asks curtly, "Why are you interrupting my Quidditch match? And why are you holding a bow and arrow?"

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." I reply stiffly, as the rest of the people who were in the air, land. They all look at me with curiosity.

"Are you a witch Miss Everdeen?"

"A what?" I ask confused.

"Aah, I take that as a no." She says, with a sigh.

The word Muggle passes around the group of green robe clad people, with malice. A blond boy sneers, and whispers something to his team and they all laugh. The team wearing red robes just look at me curiously.

"Where am I?" I ask the referee, as I shift the pack on my back.

"This, my Dear, is Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Said a voice from behind me. "And I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster." The man wore half moon spectacles perched on his nose, and a wise, calm look on his old wrinkled face.

"Madam Hooch, would you be so kind as to postpone this match for tomorrow evening?" He said to the referee, who gave a sharp nod.

This was met with a groan from the team in red, and a smirk from the green team. The old man, Professor Dumbledore, says to the crowd, "Due to an unexpected visitor we are postponing this Quidditch Match to tomorrow evening. My apologies." Somehow his voice boomed around the whole stadium. More groans from the audience follow this announcement.

As the crowd slowly disperses, Professor Dumbledore looks down at my cuts, burns and bruises. "Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to accompany Miss. Everdeen to the Hospital Wing. She needs to see Madam Pomfrey for her cuts and burns, but you should get changed into your school robes first, it is a bit chilly."

He says with a smile, looking at a boy near the back of the red team.

I'm still in shock from some how ending up at some sort of school, that I don't even realize that I am walked over to the red team's change rooms. A teacher hands me a blanket, which I wrap around my shoulders. Then I am told to sit on a chair and wait for some boy named Mr. Potter to take me to see a doctor.

"Oh, hello."

I look up to see two identical faced guys peering at me from beneath a ginger fringe. They were obviously twins. Their red hair was streaked with sweat, and they had just walked out of the change room, so I guessed that they were playing the strange game called Quidditch.

I just grunt tiredly in reply, and pull the blanket closer to me.

"Would you like a sweet?" One of them asks, holding something out to me. I reach out my hand and he places it on my palm. Looking at the label, I realize they must be pulling a prank on me.

"It's alright! Just eat it!" The other says, looking at me excitedly.

I look up at them, suddenly angry. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know how to read!" I yell at them, "It says nose bleed nougat! Why would I eat that?"

They both look at me, and then turn to look at one another. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"I like her, Fred." The first one says to the other, still chuckling "She is the only one who read the label!"

"I like her too! Hi, I'm Fred and this is George" The one called Fred says, as he shakes my hand. Then George smiles and shakes my hand too.

"I'm Katniss." I say stiffly.

"We'll wait with you, until Harry finishes making himself pretty." Fred says, smiling again. I can't help but smile weakly back at their cheerful faces.

Another ginger head boy and a bushy brown haired girl come over to us.

"Oi Ron! Can you get Harry to hurry up getting changed! Or Katniss might die from old age!" George says to the red headed boy.

"Ron, Hermione, this is our new friend, Katniss. Katniss, this is our little brother, Ron, and his friend Hermione. They are also friends with your guide, who is taking forever to get changed." Fred says.

"Hi Katniss, I'm Hermione." Says the girl, who was wearing a red shirt with a big lion on it. She smiles at me warmly, as she shakes my hand.

"Hi. I'm Ron. I'll be back in a second. Sorry." Ron says over his shoulder, as he leaves to find Harry in the change room.

A handsome boy, around the same age as me, maybe younger, with black messy hair and a lightning scar on his forehead, walks out of the change room closely followed by Ron.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I have an instant liking to this boy; I think as a shake his hand. He seems as though he has been through a lot in his young age, looks like he has an old sole.

"Katniss Everdeen." I mumble.

"Ok, got to go Katniss!" Fred says as he turns to leave.

"Yeah, see ya round!" George says, as they both walk towards a brightly lit castle at the top of the hill.

"Bye." I call out.

I turn to the others, who were talking to a woman. She was probably a teacher, I thought.

"Miss. Everdeen, I am Professor McGonagall. Seeing as you look dead on your feet, Mr. Potter here will be escorting you to the Hospital Wing. We will talk about how you got here tomorrow. Good night." She says to me politely. Then she heads off to in the same direction as the twins.

I get up off my chair and start walking towards the castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione walking next to me in comfortable silence.

Then Harry and Ron start talking about the game. Hermione was walking next to me, not paying attention to their conversation. She was looking at all the burns I had received in the arena.

"What happened to you? I mean, how did you get so hurt?" She asks me quietly, so that the boys couldn't hear.

"I got burned." I say, also quiet, "I was in the Hunger Games. Before I was here." For some reason, I felt like I could trust his bushy haired girl. She seemed smart and kind. And I felt that I could talk to her, that she wouldn't hurt me.

"Has anyone else ended up here?" I ask her quickly. Thinking that, the Trackerjackers did sting the others, they might have ended up here. This place felt too real to be a hallucination, so if I could end up here so could Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Peeta. Peeta. I can't believe he could turn his back on me. Not that it had hurt for him to do so.

No.

It did hurt. We were both from District 12. How could he join the Career Pack to hunt me down?

"No, no one else has come through. Why?" Hermione's answer brings me back to our conversation.

"Oh, just... never mind." I was so tired. As we entre the castle she looks at my face and says, "The hospital wing isn't that far away."

Faces peer at me from everywhere. The noise stops and everyone is staring at me. A whisper of the word Muggle is passed around. I look down at my feet as we walk. Harry and Ron walking in front and Hermione at my side. Protecting me from the onlookers. A girl, about a year or two younger than me with the same coloured hair and shaped face as Ron, walks out of the crowd of students to help walk me out of the gathering. She smiles at me, as we keep walking. As we walk out of the hall, the noise starts up again.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." The red headed girl says to me.

I try to open my mouth to reply my name, but nothing comes out.

"Ginny, this is Katniss." Hermione says. "Katniss, Ginny is Ron's little sister."

I nod at Ginny. Then turn to Hermione and smile appreciatively.

"Well I'd better go. See you round Katniss. Bye guys!" Ginny says, and turns to leave the way we just came.

"Here we are." Says Harry as we entre the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. I am Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore has said that you are to be cleaned, clothed, healed and homed." An old lady wearing an apron briskly walked towards me from an office. "Let's get started with the cleaned part, so that I can heal you quickly. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you can both leave. I will get someone to fetch you when we need you."

"Oh, um, see you Katniss." Ron calls over his shoulder as Madam Pomfrey shoos him out.

"Bye Katniss!" Harry says, with a warm smile, as he too is shooed out of the hospital wing. I just wave, as my voice has now completely left me.

"Now, Miss Everdeen, if you would accompany me to the bathroom I will show you where to bath and clean up."

Madam Pomfrey shows me to a clean bathroom with a large tub in the middle of the room. She points out the soaps I could use to clean myself with, that wouldn't hurt my burns and cuts, and then she leaves me to clean up.

**A/N: Please remember to review, and tell me if you think I should write more! Thank you for reading my fanfic! :)**


End file.
